Defying the Impossible
by BAFling
Summary: Inuyasha has discovered where and why Kagome had dissapeared all these months...and he's not happy. Continuation of Unexpected Beginning, Impossible End.


After the many requests for more chapters for my one-shot **Unexpected Beginning, Impossible End**, I thought a continuation wouldn't be too bad. I was sitting right there on the computer and I had the urge to write it (which is how the first part came to be; a sudden urge to write.) and almost six hours later it's done! I hope you like it! I doubt it's as good (if the last one could be considered good) but I gave it my all.

Oh, my gosh, and I thank all those beautiful reviewers for their beautiful reviews! I remember I was never this happy about reviews as I was in the last fic. (UBIE)

**Disclaimer:** I own it all. Sue me if you dare! Bwahahaha! I'm just kidding of course. I own zilch.

* * *

**Defying the Impossible**

Inuyasha ran raging and screaming into the old miko's hut, practically ripping out his hair in his unprecedented (as hard as that is to believe) fury. Everyone stared in shock at him as he bound through the small room and right up to the miko, panting as a result of the excessive adrenaline pumping around in his veins. "No _you didn't_, you stupid old hag!" he roared.

Miroku and Sango winced at the rage in his voice, while Kirara, in her small cat-like form, jumped onto the taijiya's shoulder and arched her back in offence. Shippo was completely unaffected, sucking on one of the many lolly-pops Kagome had given him the day before.

"And what is it that I didn't do, Inuyahsa?" she asked calmly without looking at him, stirring some mysterious contents in a small bowl.

"You-y-you told her to fucking _leave_!" he cried just as loudly as before.

"And why does that bother you? She's still here isn't-?"

"No –no, she's not! She's completely gone now! The bastard's taken her aw-aw…" He stopped at that one word painfully, panting and flushed from the effort it took to speak after what he had seen –what he had _heard_!

He clenched his fists at his sides and his face scrunched up in angry pain. "He can't do that," he said through clenched teeth.

"But why does it bother _you_, Inuyasha? You are with Kikyou now, aren't you?" she asked gently.

"Yes. But-!"

"Then let her find her own happiness. It is terribly selfish of you to want both of them, don't you think?" She began to stir the concoction in the bowl anew.

Inuyasha seemed to deflate at those words, his anger vanishing as his body went slack and he all but collapsed on the wooden floor in front of the miko, causing the bowl –and the room's contents as a whole- to rattle in reaction.

"You don't see it now but you will." She looked at him then. His face looked drawn and he looked exhausted. He was human now, as he had promised his new mate, his black hair concealing his face as he leaned forward.

"Understand what?" he asked irritably, a touch of anger returning to his voice.

"What is it that upset you so badly, Inuyasha?" she asked, ignoring his question. "How did you know about Kagome?"

His eyes turned stormy and furious all over again. He had seen it. The one thing he never expected he ever would.

Kouga maybe, but _him_? He didn't even want to think about it. After several months of Kagome's disappearance and just as many months of his fruitless and anxious search for her, she turns up at his and Kikyou's home.

Inuyasha was the one who answered her soft rapping at the door, his face glowing with joy for the first time since she had vanished, only to turn upside-down in shock when he noticed the difference in her.

"_W-what? What is…?"_ he stuttered.

Kagome smiled shyly at him. "_Hello, Inuyasha. I missed you…"_ She handed him a small bundle of yellow blossoms he could not identify and he took them wordlessly._ "Rin picked them for you. A small gift. I never did congratulate you on your union,"_ she said uncertainly, as if she was afraid he was angry at her for it. _"I'm sorry."_

He stared at the flowers mutely for a moment before recalling the way she had vanished from existence._ "W-where have you been, you fool!"_ he hissed through his daze, remembering the sleepless nights he had looking for her.

She frowned offensively_. "Don't be a jerk, Inuyasha. Almost half-a-year since I last saw you and that's what you say to me?"_ she chided in such a Kagome-way he wanted to hug her to him. But that wouldn't be easy.

She sighed, still pouting slightly, like she always did when she was till mad at him. _"Oh, well, I guess you have a right to be mad. It was pretty sudden. Even for me."_

He down looked again at her clearly protruding belly, wanting more than anything else to ask that one important question gnawing like hell at him._ "Kagome…who…?"_ He was dreaming. He must be. Kagome was _not_ pregnant.

She blinked in confusion at him and followed his line of sight. _"Oh,"_ she said, as if she had forgotten all about the almost-complete baby inside her. She smiled affectionately down at her belly and stroked it gently. _"This is my pride and joy."_ And she looked up at him, and he saw a glow there –a radiance he had never seen in her eyes before. How had he missed it? She was ablaze with it. Her whole body was. _"This is your to-be nephew."_

He heard a gasp and thought for one shocked second that it was his own, but a quick glance behind him cleared that up. It was Kikyou, standing stock-still behind him and staring in shock at where his eyes were now; Kagome's stomach.

Kagome smiled at her and waved in greeting. "_Hello, Kikyou. I hope you're well."_

Kikyou nodded behind him slowly, returning a feeble smile of her own.

"_I'm…Congratulations, Kagome. You seem happy_," his wife said sincerely. But Inuyasha could not be so glad for it.

"_Thank you, I am."_ Kikyou's affability seemed to please her greatly.

"Sesshoumaru_!"_ he asked in a shocked whisper. He saw her smile dwindle and her body tense, but he didn't care. _"How could you!"_ he cried more loudly. _"You have betrayed me, Kagome!" _Somehow he could not bring himself to call her the old names he used to. Bitch and wench didn't seem to fit her anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that she carried another man's babe.

She gasped and her face distorted in pain. But no sooner had the change occurred than something strong and unforgiving wrapped around his throat, making breathing impossible. He was hoisted up into the air, his feet barely touching the ground as he gasped for breath.

"_You will not speak to my mate in such disrespect, half-breed,"_ said a familiar, cold voice full of rage.

So the asshole was watching from nearby was he? Kikyou must have felt him and refrained from mentioning it after Kagome made her confession. That must have been why his wife had come at all.

He was thrown back on the ground, gasping and clutching at his aching throat, although he still managed to glare at his brother. He was shocked to find Kagome glued to the youkai's side, clutching his long, white sleeve imploringly while she stared at Inuyahsa. He had not heard her speak, but he would bet anything her wish was the reason his bastard of a brother had let him go.

"_W-why can't you be happy for me?"_ she asked tearfully. _"I finally am! Can't you do that at least! I don't want to have to let you go!"_ He was almost gleeful when he saw his brother stiffen at those words, but Inuyasha knew it was merely jealousy of their special relationship that caused the reaction.

And Inuyahsa knew what she meant. _Put away your hostility for me! That's all I want._

So he stood there, staring at them. They were so different…But…He had never seen a couple that looked more…more…

The sight of both of them touching so intimately without really _touching_ killed him. And the evidence of their union –a baby that was bound to be hanyou as well!- killed him. "She said you blessed their union, even thought it necessary. If you hadn't, she would still be-!"

"Hanging," Kaede finished, slamming the wooden stirring utensil into the bowl harshly and springing to her feet with an agility that bellied her advanced years. "_She is not yours anymore!_ I suggest you be done with your Kagome-complex as soon as possible so you can be there for her."

_K-Kagome-complex?_ _What the hell does that mean!_

"You know very well what it means, Inuyasha," Kaede said, as if she had read his stormy thoughts. "Hurry up and…how does Kagome say it…get over it?" The old miko sighed in mild exasperation, gathered up the bowl and a few herbs, and left. "She needs you at her side as well. There is no telling what might happen," she threw over her shoulder.

"What is she talking about!" he snapped in Miroku's direction.

"Um…Hanyou birth…It's…" the monk began tensely, coming to a slow stand.

"It's difficult," Sango finished for him, looking fairly agitated herself, and Inuyasha could see the desire she had to be by her friend's side. "Very few…survive," she choked out.

It was then that Shippo stopped sucking on his candy, his eyes skewered shut and a stream of silent tears running down his cheeks. "Kagome's strong!" the kit cried defiantly, the round sweet falling to the ground.

Inuyasha's insides froze up in terror. He didn't know why, but that was when he understood…

* * *

And she had come to make peace. That fool was so sweethearted it was amazing she existed at all! How could she even think about forgiving him after the hell he had put her through, the emotional roller-coaster she was always subjected to because of him? And he had had the audacity to be angry with her after she had found a little bit of happiness and contentment! All because he was used to having her as his own. There were no words to describe how lowly he felt, how utterly ashamed of himself he was!

He had finally recalled –addle-brained that he was- the promise Sesshoumaru had made her when he and Inuyasha fought once:

"_You were not meant for Inuyasha. You were meant to free him. That was all. But I will be waiting…miko."_

The words had enraged him then, the fact that the uptight snob thought Kagome would ever go to him…and leave Inuyasha…

Now they made sense. Inuyasha was never truly meant for her. He was saved by her, but she was never his. Such a simple fact, yet so hard to grasp. Inuyasha was too busy thinking of her as his own, simply because she looked like Kikyou. And the worst of it was that he continued to want her as his own even after he had Kikyou back and given up his demon half.

_She needs me, too. I must be there for her,_ he thought frantically, bounding westward. His sword was at his hip but it was useless now that he was human. That didn't worry him. He was counting on Sango and Miroku to cover his back until he got to the bastard's castle.

* * *

It was the most terrible birth he had ever been to. He would make certain Kagome never got pregnant again. Even if he had to get Sesshoumaru off her himself! Although he expected his brother was thinking along those same lines. He wasn't pacing or mumbling to himself anxiously as Inuyasha was, but the armchair he was so regally sitiing on was now…armless. No one saw or heard it happen, but Inuyasha expected it was the constant digging of his brother's long sharp nails that did it. The poison in them couldn't have helped either.

The screams of pain that came from the bedroom made Inuyasha's senses sway, and he noticed Sesshoumaru glance up the spiraled stairs where it all was and silently dig his nails deeper into the arms of his chair (he was now brandishing them on a different one) without moving a muscle or giving away any outward sign of agitation.

When he had first arrived and heard Kagome's tortured cries he had run up to see her, crying out to her that he was there. All he got for his efforts was a massive headache as his brother caught him by his nape and tossed him right into the bookcase; It was a painfully long way away from the stairs.

Kikyou was helping with the birth, and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind. But when on of the raccoon demon maids had presented them with…Kagome's dead baby boy…Inuyasha could see through his own haze of grief that his brother wanted to kill him; he blamed Kikyou, it seemed, as she was the only intruder. But it was also strangely painful for Inuyasha to realize that Sesshoumaru wanted his child to live even though he was hanyou –The uncle almost broke down right there when he saw the dog-ears at the top of the small dark head.

Both to-be-father and to-be-uncle looked up in alarm when Kagome's screams continued.

"What…?" Sesshoumaru hissed in confusion, still seated but now upright –and Inuyasha was shocked to see the outright flash of terror in his eyes. He knew what his brother was thinking: _Hemorrhage._ She could be bleeding her life away at this very moment.

"The baby has a twin! There's another one!" Kikyou informed them evenly from above.

There was a hiss of breath from one side of the room, and from the other the sound of armrests snapping.

* * *

"You bastard! You got her pregnant again! I'm gonna' kill you!" Inuyasha roared in his brother's face.

Kikyou held two babies in her arms, but neither was her own. She watched in annoyance as her husband fought fruitlessly with the calm Lord as she held on to the baby and toddler in her arms. With a sigh she placed the older one on the ground so he could stagger over to his mother –Sango caught her second child before he fell face-first into the dirt.

Kagome looked worriedly at both males as she bounced Sango's younger baby on her thigh. Besides the worry of having them fighting physically, she was afraid Inuyasha would-

"Couldn't keep it in your pants, could you! Or don't you know how to use those co-dooms!"

-talk dirty to him. "Condoms, you stupid, shameless jerk!" she cried from her place on the picnic cloth, her face reddening in embarrassment. "And for your information, I wanted it! Ugh! I meant the baby, damn it!" she gave the rare curse, her blush becoming deeper.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gave her cold glares.

"I'm sure she likes what you do, too, Sesshoumaru-sama," put in Shippo innocently.

He had Miroku whack him soundly on the head. "What! I didn't mean anything, I'm just saying!" he said tearfully from Kagome's side, rubbing his aching head.

Kagome couldn't have gotten redder if someone had slapped her with an iron pan.

Sesshoumaru never joined in their picnics but he was always present, watching over his pup and mate. Inuyasha would always drop little taunts about how much the kid resembled him: the doggy ears, the white head of hair. The one difference was the black and white tail wagging at the baby's bottom.

And Kikyou was pregnant, although it was only at the beginning (Kagome used the pregnancy test to confirm it.) Inuyasha couldn't wait for the baby to come. Miroku and Sango also seemed to have every intention of making more of their own. Two boys didn't seem to be enough; Sango wanted girls too. Miroku was terrified of having any. He knew his lecherous days would come right back to haunt him if that happened.

Inuyasha was happy. His brother annoyed the hell out of him with insults every time Kagome came over to visit them, but he was happy. Kagome still scared him shitless when she used the 'sit' word on him before she remembered it was useless now, but he was happy. Sango and Miroku still bickered endlessly over the monk's lecherous streak, but he was happy. And Kouga kept dropped in when Kagome was there (although he was always completely innocent with his intentions for fear of decapitation by her much stronger and more superior mate.) but he was happy.

Now if only he would get rid of that damn guilt he had over how often he had mistreated Kagome, life would be perfect.

He caught Kagome's eye and she smiled merrily at him, despite the blush that still stained her cheeks –he saw Sesshoumaru watching her contentedly then and decided maybe his brother wasn't such a bad mate after all.

And he thought: if his brother could stop being such a bastard, Inuyasha could probably forgive himself at some point –as both had seemed impossible.

He smirked back at the young miko, feeling more lighthearted than he had in a long time.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Happy ending! As you have guessed, this is a ONE-SHOT!

You know, I had this weird urge to kill Kagome off, but I'm glad I didn't. My sisters would have slaughtered me…And I'm not so good at killing people . It was more than enough that one poor baby was gone…

And this was WAY longer than its predecessor. I'm happy about that. I hope you like it, and I hope it sort of makes up for my prolonged absence (many, many good reasons, I swear!)

So please, Review! R&R! (Yes, yes. I most definitely love saying that . ) Criticism would be appreciated. Tell me if anything is wrong (as I am sure there is plenty) and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
